


Don't Stop Playing

by ladyrenx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, anakin is a gamer, lawyer/architect/professor vibes, obi-wan has so much patience how, padme just wants to cuddle, poly pals, three is better than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrenx/pseuds/ladyrenx
Summary: Where Obi-Wan is just trying to wind down, Padme wants her hair played with, and Anakin is getting frustrated over the game he's playing. It wouldn't be a night in if one of them didn't interrupt the chill vibes.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Don't Stop Playing

Dealing with his two handfuls was always easier when one of them was preoccupied and the other was a puddle on his lap.

Padme had done her usual tour of the apartment, shouting about corrupt defense lawyers and judges who couldn’t stay neutral. Her heels would end up chucked at one of the walls, her worn briefcase tossed onto the closest counter. With each difficult life-draining case, they watched her fall apart. Typically, they could put her back together in a matter of minutes, but other nights they would have to spend a little longer. 

Now here she was, in his lap, hands curled around his thighs. Obi-Wan’s fingers were knotted deep into her hair, massaging her scalp and rubbing all the worries away. This was one of his favorite pastimes. She would mumble about her day, about how much she loved him, and occasionally pipe up to harass Ani about how many times he would die on this level alone.

He took a deep breath and looked around the living room. There was so much couch space to spread out but here he was sitting in the middle, Padme curled up to his left with her head resting on one thing, and Anakin was sitting on the floor between his legs. Could they spend more than five minutes apart before they ended back up in the same few foot space together? 

A soft smile spread across his face. Truly, there was nothing he wanted more at the end of each day. He needed his people by his side to unwind and let go of the stress of the day. 

“You stopped playing,” Padme murmured underneath him. 

“What was that love?” Obi-Wan asked, pulling her curls away from her face. 

She reached up to put his hand back on her head. “You stopped playing with my hair and I didn’t say you could do that.” Her hand slipped back under his thigh once she was content with his hand placement, humming softly in her happiness as he continued to tousle her hair.

“Are you KIDDING ME?” They both jumped as Anakin screamed at the screen. “Did you see that? They’re so overpowered, I don’t know what they want me to do here except die aGAIN!” 

Padme laughed first, which triggered Obi-Wan’s own laughter. Anakin looked at them, clearly annoyed. “Baby, it’s a game,” Padme reminded him as her giggles died down. “You said tonight was going to be low-key, and you’re making this all very high-key.”

“Let him get it out,” Obi-Wan quieted her as he scratched the back of her neck, focusing on that one spot she loved. “Or else he’s going to spend the whole night telling us about the building he’s working on.”

Anakin paused the game to look back at his lovers, “Did I tell you about the gable design I picked out?”

Both Padme and Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin launched into his latest lecture. But, like always, there was truly nowhere else Obi-Wan would rather be. 


End file.
